


You Look Wonderful Tonight

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [11]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Starsky POV, Tuxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after Gunther's attack, Starsky & Hutch are invited to a fundraiser for the Mayor of Bay City. Dress is formal. Attendance mandatory.</p><p>Songfic inspired by Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qx3EQQQ6yjM<br/>Gender modifications respectfully applied where needed</p><p>Short and sweet like this beautiful, beautiful song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Wonderful Tonight

Starsky POV

Hutch brought down Gunther's empire after I was shot.  
It's been four months and I barely can get him to talk about it.  
I leave it be, because I died, for a minute,  
Hutch still hears the heart monitor's scream in his head.

And the code blue alarm they tell me he almost missed.  
I leave it be, because as much as it hurt Hutch  
I'm grateful for dying for a minute that day.  
Because I woke up to Hutch and a new life with an old love.

Everybody else loves to talk about it.  
Especially the Mayor and Dobey on the Mayor's behalf  
We're getting our commendations tonight,  
At a fancy, black tie, political fundraiser.

Dobey pleaded with us to go, we refused.  
We like our commendations, like we like our coffee  
Shared, over with quick and preferably tossed in Dobey's trash can.  
But all it took was Edith sayin' she really wanted us there

Wanted to see her Husband and her boys gettin' recognized  
That's really why we are donnin' monkey suits tonight.  
Hutch is real nervous, so I made him an herbal tea.  
I'm all dolled up and ready, drinkin' a coffee on the couch.

It's late in the evenin'; he's wonderin' what shoes to wear.  
He sips on his tea cup and brushes his long blonde hair.  
And then he asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to the party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful blond man that's walkin' around with me.  
And then he asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an achin' head,  
So I give him the car keys and he helps me to bed.  
And then I tell him, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "Blondie, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darlin', you were wonderful tonight."


End file.
